Bodyguard
by King KAM
Summary: An ex NCR desert ranger and an ex legionnaire have to get along as they are 'hired' by a girl who is trying to find her parents. Will they be able to work together to protect the girl? Read on, to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The machete from the sand

Eva put on her boots, tied the laces, strapped on her backpack, pulled her goggles over to her forehead and sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. This was it. The day she leaves the protection of the followers and carve her own independent path. She had lived in the follower's makeshift camp for most of her life. Eva used to complained about having to always live behind the closed walls of the encampment, but now that it was time to leave she felt...sad. She walked out of her tent, the bright sun made her squint as she walked across the follower's camp. Sick people were sprawled all over the place, coughing, sweating and cursing in pain. It was the usual sight that she had grown accustomed to over the years. As Eva made her way towards the exit a woman stepped in her way.

"Not even going to say goodbye, huh?"

"April!" Eva exclaimed, "I thought you were still at Helios, I didn't think you'll be back this early." Eva hugged April. April was one of the followers who had taught Eva many things like reading and medicine. She had also raised Eva ever since she was dropped off at the follower's doorstep.

"Couldn't miss you leaving…" April studied Eva, "You shouldn't go.

"April we've been through this…"

"You're just 15, you have no idea what its like out there!"

"And I will never know if I don't go!" Eva stood her ground. April, knowing she won't be able to change Eva's mind, sighed.

"Well… atleast take this…" April pulled out a 9mm pistol from her lab coat, "Be careful."

"I will, thanks" Eva took the gun and walked to the gate. She had expected a better send off from the followers, she had lived with them for 15 years, but she couldn't blame them. The followers had more important matters to attend to than say goodbye to an orphan. Eva pressed her hand against the gate and looked back a final time. The camp hadn't changed a single bit, all the followers, her family, were occupied in treating patients. The only follower who seemed to know that she was leaving was April, who waved at her. Eva waved back and smiled. Then she turned her back on her home as she opened the gate and left the safety of the camp…

Eva pulled her goggles over her eyes and her scarf over her nose as wind sent clouds of dust in her direction. She had been walking for roughly 4 hours now, and desperately needed a break. She was headed to a nearby town that she had marked on her map, but she didn't expect the weather to be this bad. Eva continued to march as the wind blasted clouds of dust into her, but then, Eva spotted a little cave in the distance, just what she needed! She ran for the cave and in no time was sitting in a rock inside the opening.

Taking out a bottle of water and some instamash, she had a little lunch. After she had eaten she leaned against a big rock a stared at continuous waves of sand that flew outside the cave. For some odd reason, it made her feel calm. Her eyelids began to close as she started to feel tired, a little nap wouldn't hurt she thought and was about to doze off when she heard voices. Eva quickly sat up, and strained her ears to try and make out the direction of the voices.

"Fucking mojave…" a rather depressed voice came from somewhere near the cave, it was hard to tell because of the wind's howling, "always making our job harder."

"True that," another voice replied, "I can't see a god damn thing!"

"hmph… If only we had…" The man paused, "hey, I think I see a cave."

"Where?" A third voice asked.

"Just follow me" the first voice ordered. Eva cursed and quickly hid behind the big rock she was leaning on earlier. Who are these people? She thought, April had warned her countless times about the danger the outside world had held. _Don't trust anyone, make sure you are out of sight, don't take on anything stronger than a molerat, make sure you have enough water, keep away from…_ the list went on. Eva was convinced that April was just being overprotective, that she was just trying to scare her into not going outside… but still, its better to be safe than sorry. 4 people entered the cave. One of them sat down and leaned on the rock Eva was hiding behind. "Good thing we found this cave huh?"

"Yeah…" a man replied, he pushed a person onto the floor. Eva risked a peek from behind the rock and saw a woman tied up, with a cloth around her mouth, on the floor, her head was bleeding as she glared at the 3 raiders beside her. "Oh I'm so sorry… here, let me make it up to you…" The raider stomped on the woman's tied up hands. The woman gave out a muffled scream. "THATS WHAT I THOUGHT BITCH, LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I'LL CUT YOU UP!" The raider laughed hysterically. One of his colleagues laughed with him whilst the other started to smoke a cigarette. The man with the cigarette blew out a cloud of smoke, "Easy… she has to be in good condition for us to get paid, so don't break any bones or nothing."

"Just havin a bit of fun,"

"Well, don't"

"Always the buzz kill…" the man who hit the woman mumbled some curses under his breath and then settled down next to the woman beside the cave wall. Eva backed away so that she was completely out of sight and didn't make a single noise. Her heart started to beat faster and she started to panic. Sweat rolled down from her head as she started to think about what will happen if the raiders found out where she was hiding. She could try to make a break for it into the sand storm outside, but the raiders were sitting right at the entrance and could catch/shoot her easily. She could try to kill them all with the pistol April gave her, but that was also too risky as she was outnumbered 1-3. Her heart beat louder. Eva feared that they might hear her heart beat, the thought only made her heart beat faster. "Shit… I'm starving" One of the raiders announced, he started scrounging through his backpack for food.

"Give me some as well," the man leaning next to the wall requested.

"Here," He threw a can of pork N beans towards the other raider, "You want some boss?" The man shook his head, as he finished off his cigarette. The man next to the wall opened up his can and poured it down his mouth, bits dropped on his cheeks and chin in the process.

"Don't waste it you animal!" The man with the bag shouted.

"Ah, fuck you, I eat how I like," after finishing half the tin in just a few seconds a smirk formed on his face as an idea came to his mind. He picked up the woman by the hair off the ground.

"The fuck are you doing now?" the previously smoking, boss, said in a annoyed tone.

"You said we need her in good condition, no use her passing out right?" the twisted raider chuckled. He removed the cloth from the woman's mouth. "Open wide…" He teased as he tilted the can over her mouth. The woman bit his hand making him drop the can. She took a chunk of flesh out of his hand and spat it in his face as he screamed in pain. "Fuck you!" The woman snarled. The other two raiders laughed.

"Stupid bitch!" the raider slapped her across the face and then continued to kick her in the ribs. The boss stopped laughing.

"Hey!" He grabbed the raider from behind and pulled him away from the woman, "what did I say?!" Eva covered her mouth to conceal a yelp as the can of pork N beans rolled behind the rock.

"She bit me!"

"Thats what you get for screwing around, you dumb bastard," he let go of the raider "Tommy, you're in charge of the woman from now on," he gestured towards the other raider, "and you," he addressed the man who held his hand in pain, "Calm...the fuck… down!"

The raider with the injured hand cursed the woman a couple of times as he bandaged his hand. After he finished, the raider stood up and looked around for his can of pork N beans. "where did it go?"

"Rolled behind that rock I think," Tommy replied. The raider made his way towards the rock, spitting on the sobbing woman as he walked by. Eva held her breath, her hand gripped her gun tight. She should have listened to April, she should have just stayed behind the safe walls of the follower's encampment. But it was too late now… her life was going to end in the middle of no where, her body will occupy an unmarked grave, what a waste!

"Hey!" The boss yelled to the other 2 raiders. The raider approaching the rock stopped and looked behind him, "What?"

"Someone's coming!" the three of them got up and upholstered their weapons. A figure jogged through the san storm and entered the cave. "Stop right ther-" The boss stopped and then lowered his gun. His companions looked at him questioningly. "You from the legion?" the boss asked the new arrival. The man who had just entered had black hair and tanned skin. He wore tattered shorts that went up to his knees, revealing cuts and bruises over his lower legs, and a cut up blackshirt above that was missing a sleeve, it seemed as if the cuts came from animals. He also had a small red scarf covering his mouth.

The man lowered his scarf and tilted his head, "How did you know, I was a legionnaire?"

"The mark on your hand," the boss nodded at the man's hand, which had a deep red bull on it, the mark seemed to have been burned on…

The man chuckled, "You're a very observant…"

"I take it as my job to research my clients, " the boss lit another cigarette, "I wasn't expecting our dealings to be so early, or in this random cave, but whatever…" He nodded at Tommy who walked up to the woman and pulled her up. Then he pushed her towards the man.

"Perfect condition, she'll make a good slave for you," The boss said.

"Careful," Tommy grinned, "she bites!" the raider on the other end of the cave glared at him. The man pulled out a long machete from behind him, it was as long as his arm and was really sharp. The raiders stepped back, unsure on what the man is going to do. The legionnaire pushed the woman's chin up with the tip of the machete. The woman straightened up as the machete pushed her chin up more and more until a shock of pain made her lean back down. The man tilted his head and poked her in the ribs. She cried out in pain and bent over.

"Fucking idiot!" The boss hissed at the raider who had kicked her earlier. The man gently pushed the woman aside and stepped in front of the 3 raiders. The towering man looked into each one of the raider's eyes then settled on the boss. "You say you do your research on your clients, but you missed a very crucial detail…" The boss' brow creased in confusion which the man laughed at, "this symbol…" He raised his hand to show the raiders the mark, "Is the mark for exile."

The boss opened his mouth to say something when a machete cut off his head. The severed head fell onto the floor with a crack, a shocked expression imprinted on the bodiless face. Tommy yelped in surprise and pulled his gun up to fire but was too late. The man slashed 3 times, cutting the hand from the arm, then cutting the arm from the body and then splitting the head in half, vertically. The second body fell onto the floor. The remaining raider opened his mouth in shock, "THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!?" He shot the man with his gun. The man calmly deflected the bullet with his machete and then sliced off the raiders hand. The hand, still clutching the gun, fell to the floor along with the raider who was screaming at the stump and the end of his arm. He crawled backwards to the rock, gripping the stump in pain. The man bent down to pick up the gun from the severed hand and then turned to the woman on the floor, who was shaking with fear. "That the man that broke your rib?" he asked. The woman slowly nodded, still shaking with fear. "Here." He expertly cut off the bindings from her hands and feet and then removed the gag from her mouth.

The man passed the woman the gun, the woman looked back at him confused. "You can let him go if you want…" She pulled the trigger, shooting the whimpering raider straight in the head. Then, exhausted, she dropped the gun and clenched her ribs.

"You there, come up from behind the rock!" The man demanded. Eva, who was, up until now silently listening, quickly jumped out from behind the rock, her hands in the air. "Please!" she pleaded, "Don't kill me!" The man sheathed his machete as a confused expression formed on his face. The woman on the ground groaned. The man sighed, "there's a town a few minutes north of here, I can take you there to see a doctor if you want." The woman groaned in reply. The man, taking that as a yes, carefully picked her up and walked out of the cave. "Wait!" Eva called out.

"What?" the man turned back to look at Eva.

"Aren't you… don't you… erm…" she stuttered.

The man started to turn back around.

"Can I… come with you to the town?"

There was a pause "Do as you please."

Eva, sighed a relief and went to grabbed her backpack. "I can't believe you took out 3 people so easily!"

She saw the raiders bag and started steal some of the canned food. "You won't be needing this…" she gleefully stuffed her backpack. "Where was I?" she paused, "oh yeah, you were so amazing back th-" The man was gone. Eva rushed to the cave entrance and saw the man already at the bottom of the tiny hill. "Hey!" Eva strapped on her, now full, backpack and started running, "Wait for me!"

**Author note: Really appreciate if you take the time to comment your thoughts on the story so far. I'm planning on continuing and (hopefully) finishing the story so follow it if you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on BODYGUARD: Eva hides behind a rock as 3 raiders and a slave enter a cave, staying as silent as possible. Just moments before Eva was about to be spotted, a mysterious man, who claims to be exiled from the legion, comes in and kills the three raiders with his machete...**_

Chapter 2: With a big iron on his hip

"So… you said you were exiled, huh?" Eva asked the man as they slowly made their way towards the town. The man ignored her. "Seems pretty rough…" Eva looked at the man's hand. They arrived at a broken road and decided to walk on it, instead of pushing through the sand and dirt. "What's your name?" Eva inquired. The man didn't say anything. "You don't talk very much do you?" No reply. Eva waved her hand in front of the man's face, she had to go on her tip toes just to reach. "HELLOOOOO" she shouted.

"What is it!?" The man snapped.

"I was trying to talk to you…" Eva sulked.

"Me not responding was meant to be a sign for you to shut up!"

Eva stopped, "Ass hole…" she mumbled.

"I hate kids" the man grumbled. The woman in his arms chuckled, she had not said a word so far. Eva caught up to the man but kept her distance. She continued to mumble, trying her best to annoy the man but he didn't seem bothered. The trio arrived at the entrance of the town. There were several buildings on either side with a main road in the middle. A Saloon, 2 shops, a sheriffs quarters, some type of hotel, and a burnt building. A man walked out of the sheriffs quarters. "Oh my god!" he ran towards the man and Eva. "Is she okay?!" he asked, brushing the hair from her face.

"She has a broken rib but she'll live, you know her?" The man asked.

"Yes, she's my wife," he took her from the man's arms. "I gotta take her to the doctor, thank you so much, I'll pay you for your help as soon as I drop my wife off at the doctor"

"You know… I helped too," Eva said.

"Hiding behind a rock isn't helping," the legionnaire snorted, "now stop following me." the man walked towards the saloon.

"Well thanks anyway!" the man thanked Eva and carefully jogged away.

Eva sighed, now what? she thought. She put her hands in her pocket and walked down the main road. You could hardly tell there was anyone around, the town seemed so quiet. 2 men appeared from the other end of the road and walked towards Eva's direction. They looked shady, their faces covered in dirt, with rotting teeth and 2 slits for eyes. One of them had his shirt sleeve rolled up, revealing a snake tattoo. Eva casually turned and was about to enter a random building when one of the men grabbed her.

"Where you think you're off to?" he had Eva choke hold, "what you got in that bag…" The other man took her bag off and searched through.

"She got a week worth of food in here!" the man exclaimed.

"We'll take that, you don't mind do you?" the man grinned from behind her, she could smell his rotten breath.

Eva struggled to try and get out of the man's grip but it was no use.

A man walked out of the sheriffs quarters, "what the-" The outlaw behind Eva slung his revolver out and shot the sheriff in arm. The sheriff collapsed onto the floor, "son of a-" the sheriff cursed.

The raider let Eva go and she fell onto the floor. He aimed his revolver straight at her head. Eva froze.

_Near by, a gust of wind made someone's coat flap._

The raider pulled the trigger…

...and the gun clicked. "The hell?" He checked the revolver's drum to find that it was empty. "Tony man what the fuck?!" He turned to the other outlaw, who finished grabbing the stuff from Eva's back pack and was on his feet. "Sorry… must've missed reloading your gun," Tony tossed the other raider a drum of bullets.

"Jesus…" The outlaw took the drum and reloaded his revolver. "Now… where were we… oh yeah, I was about to-" The man paused. He had noticed something and the other side of the main road. "Hey you!" He shouted. Eva slowly turned around to find a someone standing a couple of meters behind her. The person wore a dusty brown trench coat, a large pair of aviators and a lowered desperado hat which covered most of his facial features. The figure slightly raised his head, the aviators reflected off of his glasses. "The hell you staring at?!" The outlaw shouted.

"I'm staring at you.." the figure whispered.

"What?"

"I said I'm staring at you…" the figure raised his voice slightly.

The outlaws and Eva strained their ears, "Speak louder!" The figure spat on the floor and walked closer to them. "That's close enough" the outlaw said, the figure stopped 30ft away from the outlaw and cleared his throat. "I said… I'm staring at you."

"This ain't none of your business, so scram" Tony barked.

"What if I don't wanna… scram?"

"This guy for real?" Tony asked the other outlaw, he pulled out the gun and aimed it straight at the man's head. "Thats right… this is a gun… now back off or I'll sh-"

The man in the trench coat pulled out his revolver and shot Tony in a flash. Tony dropped dead onto the floor. The outlaw next to the dead body slowly blinked, still coming to terms to what just happened. The outlaw pulled up his shaky revolver, "What the fuck did you do!?"

"Oh…" the man noticed the outlaws gun, "You feeling lucky… punk?" _(lol)_

The outlaw screamed and was about to pull the trigger when a bullet penetrated his forehead.

The man blew away the smoke coming from the end of his revolver and holstered it. He walked over to Eva, "You al right there mam?," he held out his hand to Eva and picked her up. Eva stood up and smiled. The man, seeing Eva closer up, stepped back in surprise. "Ugh… I was hoping for someone a bit older…"

Eva's smile vanished, "What, you were hoping for a hot damsel in distress that you could sweep of her feet?!"

"Kinda," the man admitted.

"Jerk," Eva pushed passed him and refilled her bag with the cans of food and other things from the 2 dead outlaws.

"You okay old man?" the man asked the sheriff, who stumbled out of cover.

"Yeah…" he grimaced and spat out some blood, "That was some mighty fine shooting there…"

"Allen," the man said, "Allen Jermaine."

Allen quickly moved under the sheriff before he could collapse and then gently laid him onto the floor. He stood up and scratched his head. "They got anything good on them?" Allen pointed at the dead outlaws.

"47 caps between them," Eva counted, "...and some bullets"

"I'll take these caps for saving your life" He picked up the caps from Eva's hand before she could protest, "see you later kid" he started to walk away.

"I didn't need saving!" she shouted, "and aren't you going to do anything about the old man?"

"Course you didn't, and that old man is none of my business." Allen walked into the saloon. Eva sighed, one jerk after another. She walked over to the old man and let him rest on her shoulder as she dragged him down the road to where the man had previously carried his injured wife.

There was a small camp outside the hotel. One large, open, tent in the middle and a couple of people surround it. Out of the small crowd Eva spotted the man and his wife talking to another man wearing a white coat. Eva slowly dragged the sheriff towards the camp, she expected the people there to notice her but they seemed to be busy with other things. With a final huff Eva dragged the sheriff into the side of the camp. "Can I get some help here?" The man in the lab coat and raised his eyebrows when he saw the injured sheriff. He quickly jogged over and helped Eva put the old man onto a operating table inside the tent. "What happened?" the doctor asked.

"He got caught up in a gunfight, didn't you hear the shots?" Eva replied.

"People shoot each other over little disputes all the time," he explained, "Besides I was treating that woman with the broken rib over there."

"Right…"

The door to the hotel opened and four men with guns came out. They were all wearing suits and hats, holding silenced machine guns. They checked to see if the coast was clear and then let a man through. He was wearing a special dark blue suit and sunglasses. The four men surrounded him as they made their way down the road where they entered the saloon a couple of buildings down.

"All those bodyguards," the doctor sighed, "must be very rich and important."

"Bodyguards huh…" Eva washed her hands in a near by bucket left the camp, making her way to the saloon...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last time on Bodyguard: Eva is saved yet again by another man (Allen) wearing a trench coat, who shoots the two outlaws that were about to kill her. Allen just like Eva's first saviour retreated into the saloon, followed by a man with a blue suit and his 4 bodyguards...**_

Chapter 3: Bar fight

Allen stepped into the saloon. Several heads turned to stare at him as he made his way towards the counter. A soft rune came from the radio behind the counter:

_yipee yayyy, oh there'll be no wedding bells for today…_

Allen sat on the chair next to the counter and slapped down a bag of caps that he grabbed from the girl earlier on. The man from behind the counter cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "Give me something to drink," Allen requested, rubbing his neck. The bartender walked down the counter and then crouched. When he resurfaced he had a bottle in his hand which he poured into a cup. He walked back to Allen and put the cup in front of him. Allen took the cup and emptied it in his mouth, he slammed the cup down, asking for more. The bartender started to pour more of the liquid into the cup when Allen snatched the bottle from him and started drinking straight from the bottle.

The bartender snorted and picked up the cup that he was filling up. Drinking the cup empty,he walked over to the sink where a kid was washing the dishes. The man added the cup to the tower of dirt cutlery and returned to where Allen was sitting. The man watched Allen drinking, the bottle was already half empty. "You shouldn't drink too fast there partner," the bartender advised, but Allen kept drinking until the bottle was empty. With a satisfied "Ahh" Allen placed the empty bottle on the counter.

"You got any work in this town?" Allen asked.

The bartender chuckled "You too ,huh?"

Allen looked at him questioningly.

"That man came here asking the same question," the bartender nodded towards black haired, tanned, man sitting by himself in the corner of the saloon. Allen looked closely at the man, taking his aviators off.

"Well, what'd you tell him?" Allen asked, keeping his eyes on the stranger.

"Same thing I'll tell you, there is none. The whole town is already settled and we don't hire no strangers"

"Hmm… thats a pity." Allen stood up and started walking towards the man in the corner when someone put a heavy hand on his shoulder, making him turn. A group of 5 men were glaring at him, the man who put a hand on Allen's shoulder was huge, measuring at 7 and a half ft. Allen cautiously pushed off the giants hand off his shoulder.

"What you want?" Allen asked the group.

One of them, wearing a black leather jacket, spoke out. "You're from the NCR, aren't ya?"

Allen looked at the man for a few seconds then said, "no."

The man in the corner stood up and started to make his way to this exit. Allen glanced at him from the corner of his eye as he passed by.

"Bullshit!" The man in the leather jacket spat, "I recognise that trench coat anywhere, its on that damn statue at the mojave outpost and your 'elite' started showing up in them when you were about to fight caesar!"

"Oh this," Allen pulled his trench coat, "I stole it off of a dead body I found in the-" The big man grabbed Allen by the collar of his coat and lifted him up in the air. "Stop wasting our time!" the man in the leather jacket barked, "You NCR folk marched around, thinking everything here belonged to you, it's time we teach you a lesson!"

The man tanned man with black hair was halfway to the exit.

"Yes, yes… we were ass holes…" Allen paused, "but allow me to ask you to reconsider smashing my face in."

The group of men laughed, "Okay then, go on…" The man in the leather jacket folded his arms.

"You guys hate the NCR, I get that, but you guys hate the legion even more…am I right?" The man heading for the exit quickened his pace, pushing past people in his way.

"What you getting at?" someone from the group of men asked.

"THAT MAN IS FROM THE LEGION!" Allen shouted and pointed at the man making his way to the exit. All eyes looked straight at the man. Several men stood up from their chairs and blocked the man's way to the exit.

The man with long scabbard on his back and a bandage on one his hand stopped. He slowly turned his head and looked at Allen with half closed eyes. Allen, who was still being held in the air, gave him a wink.

The saloon doors opened and 5 men walked in. 4 in black suits, carrying light machine guns and one in a blue suit with sunglasses.

The man in the blue suit looked around at the man being held in the air and the man being surrounded by several people. "This a bad time?"

The saloon doors opened again, but this time a little girl stumbled in. One of the four bodyguards eyed her as she walked by them.

Eva looked around and paused. "Oh daddy!" she exclaimed, "there you are!" Eva rushed to where Allen was being held up, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Allen paused for a moment and then caught on, "Oh thank god you're safe!" he sighed with fake relief, "I thought I lost you in that sand storm!"

The group of men that had came up to Allen looked at each other nervously. "Erm…" Eva made a mixture of a sad and confused expression, "What are you doing to my dad?"

The big man that was holding Allen started to ease his grip, "Oh… er… you see here kid… me and ur pops were-"

The man with the tanned skin and dark hair pointed at Allen. "THOSE TWO ARE NOT RELATED!" he shouted, "THE GIRL IS AN ORPHAN AND IS IN NO WAY RELATED TO THAT MAN!" he paused, and then added, "AND HE IS DEFINITELY NCR!" The man gave Allen a mocking wink.

The group of men next to Allen glared at him and the girl. Eva slowly backed away with her hands up and the big man tightened his grip on Allen's collar.

"Please...just...just take this outside!" The bartender pleaded from behind the counter as he slowly reached for his caravan shotgun.

A muscular man that was blocking the legionnaire's way stepped up to him, "My sister was stolen by low life shits like of you!" he growled and cracked his knuckles, "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"I'm sorry for yo-" The legionnaire began but was cut short by a punch to the face. He flew several feet from the impact and landed on his back on a table. Bottles and cups came crashing down. The muscular man didn't stop there. He jumped up into the air and attempted the body slam the dazed man on the table. The legionnaire, however, was too fast. He raised his legs up and caught the jumping man in mid air with his feet. Then he launched the muscular man with his legs, making him crash into several other men.

Allen kicked the giant that was holding him, straight in the chin. The big man stumbled back and lost his grip on the NCR soldier's collar. Allen landed on the floor but only stood there for a split second as the man in the leather jacket collided with him. Sending them both rolling on the floor, trying to get a better hit on the other.

Eva quickly crouched and hid underneath a nearby table.

"DAMN IT!" the bartender shouted, "Johnny," he addressed the boy that was washing the dishes, "Get down!" The bartender ordered as he pushed in a shell into his shotgun and turned the knob on the radio, making the music louder.

The saloon exploded with a sudden frenzy of violence. People started punching, kicking, throwing bottles, and slamming each other onto the tables and walls. Although everyone was fighting each other, the main focus of the violence was around The man from the NCR and the legionnaire.

Eva watched the mayhem from the safety of underneath the table.

Allen got the upper hand on the man with the leather jacket and punched him in the face twice, he was going for the 3rd punch when and gigantic hand grabbed him from the back of the trench coat and threw him. Allen went flying over the counter where he landed on the opposite side of the bar with a loud thump.

_I got spurs that jingle jangle jingle (jingle jangle) _the radio sang.

A man broke a vodka bottle, revealing several deadly sharp glass edges. The man ran up to the legionnaire, stabbing wildly at the man's tanned face. The legionnaire stepped back as he dodged several lunges. The man with the broken bottle screamed as he lunged the bottle straight at the legionnaire's stomach. The dark haired man grabbed the attacker's wrist, stopping the bottle just before it impaled him. The man twisted the attacker's wrist. With a scream of pain the bottle landed on the floor, where it shattered into millions of pieces. The legionnaire punched the man with the broken wrist, the impact threw the attacker out of the way, only to replaced by another attacker who punched at the legionnaires head. The legionnaire ducked, grabbed the new attackers arm and threw him over his shoulder where he crashed into several other men. Someone grabbed the legionnaire from behind, lifting him up off the floor in a bear hug. "You sneaky bastard!" the muscular man roared.

_As I go riding merrily along! (jingle jangle)._

Allen groaned and tried to get up when someone grabbed his hair from behind and slammed it into the floor, making Allen's nosebleed. "You puny little NCR dog shit!" The giant bellowed from behind him as he lifted the NCR soldier a second time, by the hair. Allen cried out in pain, the giant man laughed, "hehehe, you NCR ass holes are so wea-" a bullet pierced the giant's leg, the giant screamed in pain and turned around to see a girl aiming a pistol at him from underneath the table. "What the fuck…" he winced, "that brat shot me!"

Allen, took advantage of the distraction and kicked the giant in the stomach, making the giant lose his grip again. Allen followed up his attack with a barrage of punches to the chin, chest, and stomach. The big man retreated until he was right behind a chair. "You know what they say…" Allen spat blood onto the floor, "the bigger they are the harder they fall!" Allen jumped into the air and kicked the giant really hard in the chest, sending staggering back where he tripped over the chair and fell on his back side. The man in the dusty trench coat and bleeding nose, paused to catch his breath but then was rushed by 3 men…

_And the sing, "Oh ain't you glad you're single" (jingle jangle)_

The legionnaire jerked his head back and hit the muscular man, behind him, in the nose. The muscular man let the legionnaire go as he staggered backwards. His eyes watering.

The group of 5 men in suits left the saloon.

The muscular man rubbed his eyes getting his vision back just in time to see the legionnaire's palm hitting his chest with such force that it sent him flying several meters.

_And that song ain't so very far from wrong (jingle jangle)._

Allen blocked and returned a series of punches and kicks that came his way. He waited for the right time for an opening and then dealt lethal blows to the 3 men attacking him. He punched a man's neck when he lunged to far forward. Roundhouse kicked a man in the face. He threw several fists at the the final man, who collapsed on the floor after the 7th punch, unconscious. Allen panted and looked around. Someone suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the exit. Allen didn't get a look at the person pulling him due to chaos but he went along anyway.

_Oh Lillie Belle (Oh Lillie Belle) Oh Lillie Belle (Oh Lillie Belle)_

The legionnaire caught a glimpse of the man in the trench coat running for the exit. He grunted, elbowed a man behind him and pushed for the exit.

_Though I may have done some foolin' This is why I never fell_

Allen finally made it out of the saloon, and looked down to the see Eva pulling him down the road. Allen shook off Eva's hand and started running down the road. The girl struggled to keep up with the man's speed. They ran clear off of the town and hid behind a rock to catch their breath. "That… was intense!" Eva panted.

"Yeah…" Allen agreed, "Well we can't go back th-" Someone slammed into Allen. Eva stepped back in surprise as Allen and another man fell into the Mojave dirt. The man punched Allen in the face several times before Allen finally kicked him off. Wiping away the blood from his burst lip on his sleeve, Allen roared and grabbed his attacker, wrestling him to the floor. Allen tried punching the man's face but the man dodged it by pulling his head to the right.

"Fuck it" Allen grunted and he slipped out combat knife from under his coat and went to stab the dark haired man on the ground. The man with the tanned skin grabbed the handle of the knife, stopping it just before the tip reached his neck. The legionnaire pushed the knife to left and let Allen stab the ground whilst the legionnaire slipped away from Allen.

Allen got up and pulled a revolver out of his coat.

The legionnaire spun on his heels and unsheathed and long machete.

"STOP!" Eva shouted.

A blade sliced through the air.

A gun fired.

**Don't forget to Review, follow and favourite! Let me know what you think about the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously on bodyguard: A fight breaks out in the saloon over Allen being in the NCR and the other man being in the Legion, the people of the Mojave dislike both factions. During the battle Eva grabs Allen's hand and leads him out of the saloon where, after running out of town, the legionnaire catches up to them and fights Allen.**_

'_**A blade sliced through the air'**_

'_**A gun fired'**_

Chapter 4: Start

"_Hey… wake up!" a girl called. She nudged the boy. "Come on! Wake up!" her voice grew louder. "Brother!" the girl shouted. "If you don't wake up then-" Someone grabbed the girl, pulling her away. Her scream echoed through the boys head. The man woke up._

Breathing heavily and sweating the man looked around. He was sitting on a bed in a small room. There was a large bandage, that was slightly reddened, between his neck and his right shoulder. The fan above him whizzed in circles. The injured man put his feet on the ground and slowly got up. A sharp pain struck his abdomen, looking down he noticed a second bandage on the lower left of his abdomen. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only shorts that he had never seen before. Looking around he noticed a pile of clothes and a machete on the floor next to the bed. They were his. Picking them up he noticed how ripped the shirt was, it had always been like that but he had never fully noticed it. Throwing the shirt away he studied his tattered shorts, his new ones were an improvement, he thought. Throwing his old shorts away he found a large scabbard containing a machete that was stained with dried up blood. Wearing the scabbard on his back, the strap going across his good shoulder, he made his way towards the door.

Walking through the corridor he was trying to recall what had happened when he heard several voices coming from the end of the hallway. He paused and quickly debated whether or not he should investigate in his current condition. Convincing himself he had nothing to lose, the man walked down the corridor which led to a staircase going down.

"Really!?" A girl's voice exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's right, and the the best thing about it was that he never even found it was me!" A man replied.

The girl giggled, "no way!"

"Seems like you are a very troublesome man," another voice joined in.

"Ohh lighten up pops, it was all fun and games."

The man had recognised 2 of the three voices but couldn't put them to faces. He quietly climbed down the stairs.

"But anyways thats only one… of many tales I have to tell" the voice bragged.

"Cool… tell me another!" the girl requested.

Laughing the man spoke with a modest tone, "Well there was that one time wh-"

The man stood on top of another staircase leading to the lobby. In the lobby were three people sitting on a table, a girl, a man in a lab coat and…

"You!" the legionnaire shouted from the top of the stairs.

The man in the trench coat grinned, "You feeling alright there mate?"

The legionnaire roared as he sprinted down the stairs, ignoring the pain that flared up in his shoulder and abdomen. He pulled out his machete from his scabbard and dashed for Allen. The man in the trench coat pulled out his revolver… "STOP!" Eva and the doctor shouted, stepping in between the pair that were about to fight. The legionnaire and the ranger came to a halt.

"Step out of the way!" the legionnaire growled, "this is none of your business!"

"It IS my business" Eva shouted back, "If it weren't for me you both would have been dead, so you owe me!"

The legionnaire and the ranger paused. "I didn't need your help!" Allen snorted, "I can take that guy on myself!"

"Is that why you were sprawled on the floor, unconscious?" Eva questioned him.

The ranger paused, then sighed, scratching his head. "I still don't know what happened…" the ranger murmured.

"Thats right, I could have left you to get eaten by a pack of coyotes but I saved your life," Eva turned to the legionnaire, "Same goes for you!"

There was a deadly silence as the legionnaire and the ranger decided what to do next…

"Fuck it," Allen re holstered his revolver, "Truce?"

The legionnaire sheathed his machete, "Truce."

Eva and the doctor relaxed, "okay…" Eva breathed, "why don't you guys sit on the sofa over there and we'll discuss a few things."

"I'll be off then," the doctor said, walking towards the exit, "my break is over."

Eva waved him off, "thanks for your help!" she sat down on the sofa and got comfy when she noticed Allen and the legionnaire still staring at each other. "Erm… guys?"

"Hmmm?" Allen gestured the man to sit down, "you first."

"Oh may I?" The legionnaire asked, "will that be okay with you?"

"Sure."

The legionnaire started walking towards the sofa and then, out of nowhere, suddenly turned and punched Allen in the face.

"AH!" Allen fell onto the floor.

The legionnaire crouched down next to him and pulled the ranger's collar. "This," he growled, "ISN'T over!" The tip of a revolver jabbed into the legionnaire's ribs, "You bet it ain't"

He let go of the collar and sat on the sofa opposite Eva.

Allen got up, "I'll let that one slide considering I started all this," he pointed to the man and himself, "but you do anything like that again, I'll shoot you in the head." The legionnaire snorted as Allen pulled a chair and sat opposite Eva and the legionnaire, making a triangle.

Eva looked at both of them, "You done?" no reply, "Er… okay…" Eva cleared her throat. "Seeing as how I saved both of your lives-"

Both of them snorted.

"-You both owe me!" she sat cross armed on the sofa. After a few seconds of silence the legionnaire spoke.

"Well… what do you want kid?"

"First off, stop calling me a kid," Eva frowned at the legionnaires remark, "Secondly…" Eva pulled out a locket from within her shirt and opened it. The locket had a picture of a man and a woman. The woman had a mix of brown and red hair, wearing a pink dress. The man had black hair and looked was wearing a black suit. They both looked very happy. The background of the picture had a man wearing a leather jacket with a weird looking hair style. He was posing in the background, both middle fingers up with his tongue sticking out. Eva showed the picture to the legionnaire and then Allen.

"My parents," she clarified, "I want you to help me find them."

"How exactly do you know if they are still alive?" the legionnaire questioned.

"I don't…" she replied sheepishly.

"Well thats just fantastic," Allen laughed, he got up and started walking towards the exit.

"Hey!" Eva called him, "Where are you going?"

"Away from here…" Allen sighed, "You want me… to run around the entire Mojave looking for your parents that may not even be alive?"

"I...I saved your life!"

"Never asked you to," He continued walking.

"I'll pay you!" Eva shouted.

Allen stopped and slowly turned his head, "how much money can a kid like you even have?"

"Well erm…" Eva paused, "I've got 123 caps on me but I'm sure my parents will pay you when you find them!"

Allen laughed, "You're just getting desperate now,"

A machete flew and stuck itself on the wall right next to Allen's head. Allen ducked as as an afterthought, glaring at the legionnaire who casually walked up next to Eva. "I knew the NCR were filled with spineless, greedy cowards but… damn… I never seen their ugly personality up close." the legionnaire spoke.

"hmph… whatever…" Allen turned back to walk out.

The man turned to Eva, "We'll need to go all the way to freeside up north," he explained.

"Freeside?"

"Yeah, you know the slums around the new Vegas strip?"

"Erm...I'm not sure if I follow…"

"Whatever, just follow me," He walked to his machete as Allen left, and pulled it out of the wall. Eva and the legion outcast left the hotel, making sure no one from the town was there to see them. It was morning and felt strangely cold for the arid desert but it would soon change as the tip of the sun appeared over the horizon.

"So… where is this… Freeside?" Eva asked.

"North" the man repeated, "we'll have to make a U turn to avoid those deathclaws."

The legionnaire stopped. Eva, noticing the man stopped walking, also came to a halt a few paces in front of him. "What's wrong?" she asked but the man stared silently behind him. Eva peered over the legionnaires shoulder to see the desert ranger approaching them.

"What you lookin at?" Allen put on his aviators and then looked at Eva, "100 caps." He carried on walking past Eva.

"No," Eva stood her ground, "You'll do it for free."

Allen laughed and continued down the road. "The guy isn't as greedy as I thought…" The outcast walked in front of Eva, "You saving his life did mean something to him," The legionnaire carried on walking.

Eva still standing in the same spot, laughed nervously. "Yeah…" she scratched her head, "saved his life…"

_**What really happened:**_

_Allen got in a shot at the legionnaire. The bullet punched a hole in his lower abdomen but the legionnaire carried on his assault. He sliced diagonally across Allen's chest drawing blood and making him stagger backwards into a crouched position. The outcast stepped forward and raised his machete above Allen's head and… Eva shot the legionnaire between the neck and shoulder making him drop the machete and fall backwards onto the ground where he hit his head on a nearby rock, going unconscious. "Asshole…" Allen grimaced and stood up, still keeping hold of his chest where the long cut was, "Now die!" he aimed his revolver at the unconscious legionnaire's head… Eva grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it blindly at Allen. "I said STOP!" she shouted, her eyes closed. Silence. Eva slowly opened her eyes to find an unconscious Allen lying down on the floor with a rock next to his head. She looked at both Allen and the outcast. "Well…" Eva breathed, "I guess you can say: ain't that a kick in the head?" Allen moaned in response, "Oh right" Eva pulled his legs and dragged him to the hotel to where the doctor was…_

"Hey kid!" Allen shouted back, "You coming or what?" Eva snapped out of the memory and laughed to herself.

"Yeah… I'm coming!" she joined the the outcast and the desert ranger as they walked towards the sunrise…

**If you can spot the little Easter egg in this chapter, you get a cookie ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Mostly a set up chapter with a reveal towards the end._

_The Easter egg from the last chapter was the number _'_**4' being underlined**_ _= Fallout __**4**_ _:D _

_**Previously on BODYGUARD: Before Allen and the legion outcast can kill one another, Eva persuades them to help her find her parents for her saving their lives, the 2 fighters temporarily band together to help the girl, they decide to make their way to Freeside…**_

Chapter 5: Goodsprings

After several hours of walking the unlikely trio decides to have a little break.

Eva collapses on a large rock, laying down on it and wiping sweat from her brow. Allen sat beside her, taking his hat off and dusting it. The legion outcast stayed standing, scanning the nearby surroundings. Between exhausted gulps of air Eva breaks the silence, "Remind me… on where… we are going… again…"

The legionnaire sighed, "We are making our way to Freeside."

"And why is that?"

The outcast walked up to her grabbed the locket with the picture of her parents. "Hey, what are you-"

"See that man behind your parents?" the legionnaire pointed out, "look at what he's wearing and his haircut."

Eva leaned in close to get a good view of the man posing behind her parents, his tongue was sticking out and he had both his middle fingers in the air, "Erm… He is wearing a leather jacket and has a weird haircut,"

"That's the description of the gang known as," he put air quotes, "the kings."

"Ahhh I see, and they are in Freeside?" Eva asked.

"Bingo," Allen joined in. He got off the rock and turned to the legionnaire, "How do you know so much about them, from what I heard you… legion people are very antisocial and intolerant of other groups." Silence. "Right… the anti social behaviour…" Allen stepped closer to the legionnaire, "what's your name?"

"Why do you need to know my name?" the legionnaire responded.

"So we know what to call you," Allen said, "We are going to be travelling for a while, so we might as well get… acquainted."

The legionnaire gave a hollow laugh, "You are getting the wrong idea…" he stepped closer to the ranger so that they were in lunging distance, "We" he pointed to himself and Allen, "are not friends, and she" he pointed to Eva, "...is the only reason why I haven't cut you down."

Allen nodded thoughtfully, "so...what should I call you then?"

The legionnaire sighed, "Whatever you want… I don't care" he turned around to continue the march, "came on, the next town is only 3-4 miles off"

"Sure thing…" Allen paused, "Mr dic-"

"Call me Hercius," The legionnaire stopped Allen before he could finish. Hercius continued to walk.

"Thats not his real name…" Allen whispered to Eva.

"Yeah… he looks more like a…" She tilted her head, "...David" Eva whispered back.

"Really?" Allen asked, a confused expression on his face, "I thought he looked more like a…" he paused and then spoke slowly, "Twat?"

Eva and Allen laughed, "I can hear you!" Hercius snapped. The pair went quiet as they marched in line with the legionnaire the rest of the way, but Hercius could still hear them snigger or laugh along the way…

Welcome to Goodsprings! The sign on a noisy wooden sign read. "I'm gonna get some supplies," Allen said as he made his way to the Goodsprings general store.

"I need a drink," Eva said, looking around, "That saloon should have some

..."

Hercius wrapped a bandage over the bull symbol on his hand and followed Eva to the saloon. They were only a few steps from the door when Hercius noticed a couple of bodies near the main road. Hercius tensed and pushed in through the door. A song was playing on the jukebox as Hercius and Eva sat on the counter. There was only one other customer and he seemed to be a resident of the town.

"What can I get you folks?" a woman stuck her head out from under the counter.

"I'll have a glass of water please," Eva requested.

"And what about you son?" the woman asked.

"I don't feel comfortable ordering drinks when you have a gun pointed at my crotch from behind that counter…"

There was a moment of deadly silence, the resident on the other side of the room slowly reached for his holster whilst Hercius and the woman eyed each other.

"Sorry…" the woman put down the gun and revealed her unarmed hand, "You'll have to excuse us, we've all been on edge ever since those powder gangers attacked us."

"Oh it's nothing," Eva laughed nervously as the resident from across the room eased up, "So… how about that glass of water?"

"Make that two," Hercius added.

Allen walked into the general store and took off his hat. He slowly made his way down to the the counter whilst looking around the shop to see items that may be of use to him.

"Hey, shop keeper you have any-" He noticed a woman standing in front of the counter, "Well…" he took off his aviators, "hello there…" The woman wore leather armour that was slightly ripped on her right arm from what appeared to be, bite marks. She turned her head towards the noise. "What say me and you…" he leaned in close, "...get together and- AH!"

A dog was biting into Allen's leg, it growled angrily as the ranger cursed. "GET OFF ME YOU MUTT!" Allen shouted, shaking his leg furiously.

The woman laughed, "Cheyenne stop!"

The dog instantly let go of the rangers leg and stepped back. Allen pulled back his jeans and studied the bite marks from the dog, only a flesh wound. "You ought to keep that dog on a leash!" Allen grunted.

"And you ought to keep IT on a leash," Sunny looked down at Allen's mid section.

Allen laughed and the stuck his hand out, "You wanna start over?"

Sunny looked at his hand, "No thanks." She grabbed some bullets in exchange of caps from the counter and walked out.

"She wants me so bad…" Allen sighed.

The man behind the counter laughed, "Sure… now you gonna buy something or what?"

"Erm… yeah, give me…"

Hercius sipped from his drink whilst Eva emptied it all into her mouth. He rolled his eyes. The woman behind the counter, noticing this, chuckled. "You her father?" Eva choked on her drink and Hercius put his glass on the counter.

"No," he said, "She's an orphan,"

"Oh…" the woman turned to Eva, "I'm so sorry."

"Oh im not an orphan!" Eva spluttered, "I'll find my parents soon enough!"

"Oh…?" the woman raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah Hercius here and another guy are gonna help me find them,"

"That's very noble of you..." the woman addressed Hercius who shrugged in response, "Well, if you need any of my help, all you need to do is ask!" she paused, "The name is Trudy by the way."

"Thanks, erm… do you know anything about freeside?" Eva asked, taking Trudy up on her offer.

"Its the area around new vegas," Trudy explained, "After the NCR lost the dam there was a huge influx of refugees, mostly NCR citizens." she sighed, "I've heard from many travellers that freeside has become even worse than before, not a place for a young girl like you." she poked Eva's nose.

"I'm not a kid…" Eva slapped away Trudy's hand away, "I've got him looking after me anyways so yeah."

"Lucky me…" Hercius mumbled as he took a sip from his cup…

"HOW MUCH!?" Allen shouted.

"400 caps." the owner said.

"Man, I can't afford this!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Hey no need to be a jackass!"

"hmm…" the owner stroked his chin, "I'll consider giving you this ammo for a reduced price of 150 if you do something for me."

"Oh yeah?" Allen said, skeptical.

"Yeah, just clear away the bodies on the road, its bad for business, I don't really care where you put them, just get them out of sight."

"Bodies?" Allen asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, they are still left over from the time we killed those powder gangers," the owner added with a grin, "careful though they have been rotting for a few months now!"

"Fuck you" Allen flipped him the finger and was about to walk out when he noticed something in the shop. "I'll be borrowing these two things…" Allen picked up a shovel and a wheel barrow.

"That'll be 200 caps when you get back then…" the owner's grin widened.

Allen mumbled darkly as he left the shop…

As Allen pushed the wheelbarrow out of the shop he noticed the woman from before, standing next to her dog. Allen cleared his throat, "You know… I never did got your name,"

"Yes… you didn't did you?"

"No… I did not."

Pause.

"Now now, Sunny, these here are good folk," A woman, Hercius and Eva came into view.

Eva noticed the wheelbarrow, "what's that for?"

"Clearing out them bodies, that as*hole shop keeper over priced everything, so I'm doing this to lower his price."

"You two with him?" Sunny asked Hercius and Eva.

"Unfortunately," they both replied in unison, making Allen shoot them a dirty look.

"You keep unusual company…" Sunny noticed, "Well where you guys headed?"

"We're going to Primm," Hercius replied.

"Er… we could use some help getting there," Allen added, "This place is awfully new to us, we will be grateful if you could lead us to-"

"What are you on about?" Hercius interrupted, "I know exactly where we-"

Allen pretended to cough, "some help would be useful..."

"Well I was going to a gecko nest, which is along the way…"

"Great!" Allen exclaimed, "let's go!" he dropped the wheelbarrow and walked 6 steps before turning around, "Just need to finish this…"

Allen counted the bullets in his hands as him, Hercius, Eva, Sunny smiles and her dog walked down a short hill. He loaded the bullets in his revolver and holstered his gun. Before long, the group reached a broken antenna, Sunny stopped. "This is where we part ways"

"Oh, so soon?" Allen asked, disappointed.

Sunny smiled, "yeah, you'll reach Primm if u keep heading south, stay safe!"

"Okay!" Hercius and Eva carried on walking, "I hope we meet again soon!" Allen shouted as Sunny walked up a hill to the antenna. He gave her a one last look before turning to catch up to Hercius and Eva.

_**One hour later…**_

_A man stepped into the Goodsprings saloon. He wore a dusty grey cloak and a grey scarf. The man didn't appear to have any features worth noting… he was simply marked off as another lost traveller by the Goodspring settler. He took a seat at the counter. Trudy walked up to him and smiled, "What can I get you?"_

_He fished out a worn out photograph and put it on the counter. Trudy studied the photograph and then looked at the traveller. To slits for eyes, pale amber irises and a tanned skin._

"_Never seen him before, sorry I couldn't be of any help…" Trudy pushed the photograph back to the traveller._

"_Hmph… pity…" his voice felt cold, making Trudy tense. She could sense something strange about him… something that paralysed her entire body with fear. A drop of sweat rolled down Trudy's cheek as the traveller returned the photo into his cloak. The man stood up. Trudy breathed. "Thanks any ways…" the man said, and walked out._

_Sunny smiles was walking up the road to goodsprings with a collection of gecko hides strapped over her shoulder when she saw a man in a dusty cloak. Cheyenne growled softly as he passed by. Sunny crouched down to pet her dog, calming it down. "What's wrong?" Sunny inquired. The dog whined in response. Something had unnerved the animal..._

_**First main baddy is revealed! Be sure to review the chapter, any feedback is much appreciated. **_


End file.
